This Wasn't Supposed To Happen
by GCCGG4
Summary: Felicia was trapped. She was a trained killer, but refused the kill. She wanted her own life. Not to be owned. A phone call gave her the out she wanted. It was supposed to be easy. Falling in love was not was not a part of the plan. Conner/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Thought about this the other day and thought I'd write it down.**

**I don't own Boondock Saints. Troy Duffy does. Lucky bastard. I only own the characters my creative mind came up with.**

How many of people make decisions they later regret? How many of those people have no choice in what they decide? Well, we always have a choice. Just one that ends in death for some. How many of those people do the things they do in order to protect the ones they love? That's what I'm doing. Or was doing anyway. Until the ones who took me away killed my entire family. I could have gone against them and make them kill me. But I found a new reason to live. Other than the fact that when I died and I met my family again they would have kicked my ass.

I found out that helping other people like me is the best way around death. Well, as long as I didn't get caught that is. I may no longer have a tangible reason to live, but that doesn't mean that I had given up. Given up like my family had given up on me. Well, they sold me into the life that I now live. I still don't know the exact reason why they were killed and what the agreement on my life was. I don't want to find out either. I can live the rest of my life without ever knowing. Better to think they died innocent than died doing something they shouldn't have.

One good thing that has come out of this life for me is that the family that now "owns" me has taught me how to fight. The family has strong Chinese values. They didn't want someone who was weak. Mentally or physically. Not that I wasn't either of those at the tender age of sixteen. They saw the potential that I had. So they trained me. Trained me to be a killer. A mercenary. Or whatever the fuck you want to call it. But I don't kill. I fight, but never kill. I don't want to be like them. Though they have tried to break me of that. They have tortured me. Put me through hell. But I don't give in. I'm too strong for that. This amuses and pisses them off to no end.

Three individuals have inspired me to keep fighting. Another was a mutual friend that we both lost. As crazy and stupid as he was he helped me a lot. Especially when I first came to Boston. He was killed a little over eight years ago. The last man has continued to do everything in his power to keep me alive. In return I helped fake his death. I don't mean to toot my own horn, but I did a damn good job on it.

I never thought that I would be able to be free to live my own life. Especially when the Saints disappeared. All hope for me was lost. Until the day I got a phone call from a friend. One that was supposed to be dead. He had a mission for me. One that could get me out of the shit hole that I called my life. If I succeeded I would put the Saints back in business. If I didn't... Well, let's just say that it would be better if I did.

**For those of you who are confused about her family she will explain it later. As will everything else. Please leave me some reviews!!!**

** ~Fell Bell**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you all liked the first chapter. Or prologue I guess you could say.**

**Again I don't own BDS or BDS2:ASD. Troy Duffy does. Lucky son of a bitch.**

_ Quiet.. Don't make a sound. They won't find you here. Just don't make a sound._

_ "Where is she?!" Not a sound._

_ "She's not here."_

_ "Where the fuck is she?!"_

_ "With one of her friends."_

_ "If she isn't here in five minutes the deal is off!" Be quiet._

_ "She doesn't have a phone."_

_ "Chun-wu start with the little one." No!_

_ "Yes. Sir." He cocked his gun. Pointed it to Lizzie's head._

_ "NO! PLEASE DON'T!!"_

_ "Where is she?!" The sound of the shot echoed._

"NO!"

I jerked up. Cold sweat running down my face. I could still hear the sound of their screams. The blood on the walls. The sadistic looks on Chun-wu and Li's faces. Those are what frightened me the most. I had to see them everyday for the last twelve years.

I looked out my window to see the first streams of light rising over the horizon. Time to start another exhausting day. I climbed out of bed and walked over the my tiny window. I had to climb in through that window. It wasn't very easy. I glanced down to see people already welcoming the new day. Kids running to the bus stop ready to go to school. People setting up their stands ready to start the early morning buzz of sales. Business men with their fancy ties walking to work.

Funny. That was supposed to be my future. A future that I had worked hard for. But that was a long time ago. Now I worked in one of the stands selling egg rolls and other things. A different stand for everyday. What day is it anyway? Friday? Time seems to run together for me. It's been that way for the last twelve years.

_'Might as well get a move on.'_ I went to my makeshift closet and pulled out the cleanest smelling clothes that I could find. I never had much money. Chun-wu had seen to that. Not that it bothered me. I never had money even before he took me away. I entered the smallest bathroom in history. It had a sink, a toilet, and a shower. That's it. I barely had enough elbow room. I turned on the hot water. The highest temperature it could go. Which wasn't saying much. I climbed into the shower and stood there for just a moment. A moment that I could pretend that my life turned out differently. A life without hate. One without pain. One without worrying about whether or not I'm going to be dead in the next five minutes. One where my family was still alive.

"Shit!"

Daydreamed too long. My hot water ran out. I grabbed my shampoo and conditioner squeezing both liquids into my hair. I scrubbed as fast as I could then rinsed. I picked up my razor and shaved my pits. _Sorry legs. You're just going to have to be prickly for a while. I'm not freezing my tits off for you._

I turned off the water and stepped out wrapping the one of two towels I owned around me. I sat on the bed not even worrying about it getting wet. More important things were on my mind. Sighing I put on my dark blue bra and panties then slipped on my black shirt and jeans. Walking out of my room I towel dried my hair as best as I could. My hair was so thick that it never dried all the way. Picking up my wallet and keys I looked up to see the mirror hanging in the kitchen. Why I put it there I will never know.

I never recognized the girl looking back at me. Her eyes were much too guarded and tired. No longer was the shine of life there. The brown-green color was dull. Much like the rest of her. Where did the girl go? When did she leave? Is she just hidden under everything? The sound of a cell phone ringing snapped me out of my reverie.

'_Where the fuck did I put that thing?'_

I followed the sound into the kitchen. I quickly grabbed it and headed out the door. I was already late. Who ever called me is just going to have to call back later. I didn't want to get into anymore trouble than I already was. Mai was going to chew what was left of my ass off. But of course bustling through the already busy streets was a feat in and of itself. What else could go wrong today?

_'Wait. I take it back. I take it back.'_

But of course I had taken it back too late. Someone's coffee was spilled all over my shirt. Not my fucking day at all.

"Watch where you're going!" yelled the asshole who's coffee I was now sporting.

'_Don't say anything. You'll just end up getting pissed and doing something you know you will regret.'_

I continued walking with a lot of effort might I add. Crossing the street I saw little Ping playing with one of the many toys I had gotten her. She looked up sensing someone's eyes, mainly mine, on her. One of her bright smiles that could make the world cry lit up her entire face. I lived each day to see that face.

"Good morning my little Ping," I greeted.

"Morning Fesha."

I picked her up and swung her around. I laughed hearing her giggle.

"Where's your Mama?"

"You're late," Luli said walking through the beaded curtain.

"I know. I hardly slept last night."

"Nightmare."

"Yeah," I sighed.

Luli seemed to always know what was bothering me. At times it was rather unnerving, but other times it was a relief. I wasn't very good at expressing my feelings. Anger, no problem. Happiness, only to certain people. Sadness, no. No one saw that one. I made sure of it. It was considered a weakness. A weakness that was a sure way to get you killed.

"Why do you smell like coffee?" she asked.

"Oh. Some asshole spilled his coffee on me then proceeded to think it was my fault."

"You didn't yell at him did you?"

"No."

"Good. The last thing we need is for you to get pissed off and go on a rampage."

"Hey! I haven't done anything like that in a long time."

"You call two weeks a long time?"

"Yes. At least for my outbursts."

She remained quiet as she entered into the building that served as her home as well as her clothing store. She was extremely talented in her work. Most of the clothes that I own come from here. Which is quite funny. A half Mexican, half Choctaw Indian wearing Chinese style clothing. But you won't hear me complaining.

"Here. Put this on," she said tossing me the shirt.

The shirt was beautiful. It was a halter top that was a dark green color with light pink and red flowers. It had decorative buttons along the top left.

"Is this new?"

"I just finished it last night."

"Why aren't you selling it? It's beautiful Mama."

"Because I made it for you."

I never got a chance to thank her. As soon as I came back out we were already busy. I spent as much time as I could making more egg rolls, washing dishes, and keeping an eye on Ping. Although she was a quiet girl by nature I couldn't help but worry about her. I'd been through too much shit not to.

In the distance I could hear a phone ringing, but wasn't really paying attention. I was watching a homeless man roaming around searching for something to eat. It was the third time I saw him walk by. Around the fourth time I manage to catch his attention and waved him over. Without so much as a word I handed him a sack. He looked at me confused, but all I did was smile. He walked back to the alley where he slept and opened the bag. It was worth seeing the look of surprise on his face. I had given him six egg rolls, a clean shirt, and ten dollars. I knew it wasn't much, but it was worth more to him than one could ever imagine.

"Felicia!"

I turned my head to see Luli shoving the phone in my direction. I dropped the pan I was washing into the sink and dried my hands.

"Who is it?" I asked as I grabbed the phone.

"I don't know. He didn't say."

Shrugging my shoulders and praying to God it wasn't Chun-wu I brought the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"It's nice to hear your voice again Felicia."

"Smecker."

**And here I leave you with a cliffhanger. As much as I hate them it's nice to leave one that I myself made. Anyway, thanks to all of those who like my story. Please leave me some love in the form of reviews!!**

** ~Fell Bell**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. I know some of you may be confused about who some of these people are. Let me clear that up for you. Mai is no one. I accidentally used that name instead of Luli. Chun-wu is Li's right hand man. And Li is the head honcho. Ping is Luli's daughter. If anyone else is still confused please let me know.**

**Here is the third chapter. I still don't own BDS. Troy will never let me have it.**

"It's nice to hear your voice again Felicia."

"Yours too. So, why are you calling me after all these years. I assume it's not just to chat."

"Cut right down to the chase huh?"

"Well, it has been six years Smecker."

"Yes, it has. I have a proposition for you."

"You do? What kind of proposition?"

"One that could put you in the Hoag for the rest of your life if you get caught."

"Ooh. A suicide mission."

"It's not a suicide mission."

"If Li catches wind of what I'm doing I'll be dead. If I get caught and thrown in the Hoag, Li will definitely send someone to kill me. Or if I do manage to pull it off Li will hunt me down. So yeah. I'd say it's a suicide mission."

"You won't do it."

"Fuck that! I'm doing it. Just what exactly am I doing?"

"You heard of the Saints?"

"Everybody has. But what does this have to do with Conner and Murphy?"

"I need you to bust them out."

"I heard they got caught."

"You know their dad died right?" 

My throat tightened. No matter how many times I'd heard or read about it, it still didn't get any easier. I'd met him before.

_One of Li's peons got caught and Li sent me to make sure he hadn't talked. On my way out (No I didn't kill him) I saw him. He was chained to a platform sitting down. He sensed my eyes on him and looked up. His face was completely blank. As though he had lost his meaning to live. I knew what that felt like._

_ I didn't know what came over me, but I felt myself walking towards him. As I stood there scrutinizing his face I realized something. He wasn't like everyone else in here. He was in here because he was protecting someone. I was very good at reading people. Years of watching from the sidelines does that to a person._

_ "What are you in here for?" I asked._

_ "You don't know who I am?"_

_ "Should I?"_

_ "How old are you?"_

_ "Nineteen."_

_ "Just a baby. You seem much older with the way you carry yourself. Especially your eyes."_

_ "It's not years that make a person wise."_

_ "No? What does then?"_

_ "It's the experiences he's been through."_

_ "You've lost someone."_

_ "A lot of someones actually."_

_ "I'm sorry."_

_ "What for?"_

_ "For someone as young and beautiful as you are to go through something like that."_

_ "Don't be. I'm not as innocent as you think. Besides, it was a long time ago."_

_ "You need to get out of that life."_

_ "It's not that simple."_

_ "It never is."_

"Felicia, you still there?"

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry. I blanked out there for a minute."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I know how close you two were."

"Not as close as you think."

"Are you going to do it?"

"Just give me the info I need."

"It'll be there tomorrow."

"Then they'll be out by Monday."

**Sorry it's short. So now you know that Felicia knew Il Duce/Noah. She never had the chance to meet Conner and Murphy though she does know of them. You will find out more of Felicia's past through dreams and flashbacks. She will never come right out and say it. Unless I make her feel like doing it.**

**Please leave me reviews. The MacManus boys will visit you in your dreams if you do!**

** ~Fell Bell**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me awhile to write this. I had trouble on how the escape plan was going to go. Again thanks to all of those who like my story. Sorry the last chapter was short. But this chapter we get to see what goes on in Conner's mind. Yay! Oh and by the way. I'm not typing the accents. That takes way too long. If I can hear them saying it you can too.**

**Don't own BDS 1 or 2. T. Duffy does. He refuses to give it to me.**

I awoke to the shouts of the protesters once again. I really appreciate them supporting Murphy and me, but I would like to sleep for more than three hours at a time. What am I talking about? Even if they did go away I still wouldn't be able to go to sleep. Da's death along with worrying about Murphy plagued my mind.

Speaking of Murphy, he was knocked the fuck out. That fucker could sleep through anything. I sometimes envied that.

Hearing the scuffle of the guard's shoes made me aware of the time. It was seven. They would be bringing us the shitty substance they called food. Romeo got they better end of the stick. He was still hooked up to a breathing monitor. He got his shit through tubes.

One of the cooks carrying two trays set them on the little tables by the beds. The thing looked like it might be lasagna, but I really don't know. I didn't think that I wanted to know anyway.

I was about to take a bite when I heard the sound of a very feminine voice. Which was extremely surprising considering we were in an all male prison. The voice was smooth, but also had a cold edge to it.

". . . I still appreciate it and I know their mother would too," the voice said.

_'Mother?'_

"Just remember I can't give you any more than an hour," the voice that I recognized as the warden said.

"I know. But I think I can get all I need to say within that time. Are you sure this won't get you into trouble?"

"As long as the press doesn't get a hold of this everything should be fine."

"Well, you don't have to be worried about me telling them anything. I don't like them any more than you do."

"I have no doubt about that. Now, do you want the guard in there?"

"I'd really rather not. Guns kind of make me nervous and I'm already uneasy enough as it is."

"Are you going to be okay with being alone?"

"Yeah. It's just that I haven't seen them in a very long time. This isn't exactly how I planned on meeting them again."

"I can understand that."

The Warden walked in but I couldn't see the girl. He was blocking her and that was very agitating. I wanted to see the owner of the voice. It sounded like she said that she knew me and Murph, but I didn't recognize her voice at all. And what did this have to do with Ma?

"James! You can take a break. This young lady needs to speak to these guys in private."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yeah. Besides, what can they do?"

"Alright. I guess I can eat the lunch my wife made me."

"You have enough for two?"

"Yes, sir. She knows how much you love her cookin'."

The Warden and James left, but I still couldn't see the girl's face. She was turned around watching them leave. And I have to say, I didn't mind one bit. She was wearing these tight ass jeans and a shirt that clung to her curves like a second skin. Even lying down I could tell she wasn't very tall. But she was wearing black boots that gave her an inch or two.

Once she was confident enough that they were gone she turned around and took off the blonde wig (It wasn't her color anyway.). It felt like all the air in my body just left my lungs. She was beautiful. Her brown hair framed her heart-shaped face. Her lips were red and full. But it was her eyes that captivated me the most. They were the most interesting color of brown. It was like there was another color mixed in there, but she was too far away for me to tell what it was. And there were so many emotions behind those eyes that it was hard to distinguish which was which. But just as quickly as she turned those emotions were replaced with a look of determination and hardness.

"We don't have much time. I need you to be able to get out of here without them knowing," she said.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Felicia."

She moved quickly over to Romeo unhooking the monitor from the pole and placing it on his bed. She then grabbed a few fluids and placed them on the bed as well.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm getting you out of here."

Felicia walked towards Murphy checking his chart. I didn't know what she was looking for, but whatever it was satisfied her. She quickly did the same to my chart.

"Getting us out of here? Are you insane?!"

No matter how beautiful this chick was she was nuts! How the hell did she expect to break us out of a _federal_ prison? She might be willing to risk her life, but I sure as hell wasn't going to risk mine and Murph's.

"I'm a lot of things. But I'm not doing this for shits and giggles. I'm doing this for a friend. Well, two friends actually."

"Friends? You're not doing this because of a dare are you? Because I'm not going to just hand our lives over to you if it is."

"A dare? Really? What are you? Twelve?"

"Well, then what friends are you talking about?"

"Smecker."

"Should've known. Who's the other?"

I didn't know whether she ignored me or if she just didn't hear me. I was gonna have to with the former. Felicia just busied herself with Romeo's machine. I honestly didn't know how she was going to get us out.

"Who is the other friend?" I asked again.

She froze. It looked like she was having an internal battle waging in her mind. She finally let go of the machine and looked straight into my eyes. She was closer to me this time. I could finally tell what other color was in her eyes. Green. It didn't mix with the brown. It was more like half of her eye was brown and the other half was green. Interesting. Never seen that before.

"Your father," she whispered.

Shock. That was all I felt. How could she had known Da? He never mentioned her.

"Da? How do you know him?"

"I met him a long time ago."

"You do know that he is. . ."

I couldn't finish. Although I knew he was dead I couldn't bring myself to say it out loud yet.

"Dead. I know."

She had no emotion in her voice. It was completely cold. Which sparked my interest just a tad bit.

She checked her watch and let out a string of profanities that I would've thought hilarious under any other circumstances. Especially coming out of someone so small.

"Fuck. Alex should've been here by now."

"Who's Alex?"

"A friend. He's going to help me get you out of here."

"Oh."

I slowly sat up and leaned over to shake Murphy. Damn guy could sleep through the apocalypse.

"Murphy wake up!"

Nothing. I tried again.

"Murphy!"

Still nothing.

"Here let me try," Felicia said.

She walked over to Murphy's bed and kissed him. As much as that pissed me off, for reasons unknown, it worked. I could tell Murphy tried to deepen it, but Felicia pulled back. She walked back over to the door to see if this Alex guy was coming.

"Who is she?" Murphy asked sitting up slowly.

"Someone who is helping us get out of here," I replied.

"Oh. Well, she's a hell of a kisser!"

"Don't get used to it," she said. "That was a one time deal. Besides, you're not my type. Sorry."

"It's about time someone shot you down," I laughed.

"Shut the fuck up! You're just jealous that she didn't kiss you."

"Both of you shut the fuck up or I'll leave your asses here to rot and only take the Mexican!" Felicia growled.

As much as I hated to admit it, Murphy wasn't that far off the mark. I was jealous. And I didn't even know why. That kinda pissed me off. Who the hell did this girl think she was?

"It's about fucking time! Where the hell have you been?" Felicia demanded as soon as this guy walked in. He was tall and had a lanky body tone. I could break him like a tooth pick.

"Well, excuse me! But you try sneaking in three bodies and not look suspicious!" he defended.

"Oh shut the hell up. Take the bodies out and help me move Romeo," she ordered.

Bodies? Just what the hell is she planning? The guy, who I assumed was Alex, removed a white sheet that was covering a huge dumpster-like thing. Together they lifted three bodies out of it and put them on the floor.

Felicia grabbed the backpack that Alex brought and took out what looked like disinfectant spray. Good thinking. Because I was not about to get into something that hosted dead bodies. I did the killing. I didn't lay with them. While she was bathing the dumpster, Alex started gathering all the things Felicia had put on Romeo's bed. He placed them into the dumpster while Felicia wrapped Romeo in fresh blankets. They both picked him up and carefully placed him inside.

They picked up one of the bodies and placed it the bed. Felicia then searched through the bag again. This time producing another machine that was like the one Romeo had.

"Where the hell did you get that?!" Murphy asked.

"In the medical supply closet," Alex answered.

"Why didn't you just keep that one instead of taking the other one?" I asked.

"This one is broken," he said.

Felicia hooked it up and placed the mask on the body's face. She then looked at Murphy expectantly. He got the message and slowly walked over to the dumpster. With Alex and Felicia's help he climbed in. Felicia handed him a blanket and turned to me. I followed Murphy's example and climbed in with help. Even though Felicia's hands weren't on me for very long they still felt amazing. They were soft and warm. But just as quickly as they touched me they left.

She handed me another blanket and carefully looked at us. I could tell what was going through her head. _Please let this work._ Although she radiated confidence she still had her doubts.

She and Alex quickly placed the other two bodies in our previous beds. They walked back and Alex was ready to put the sheet back over.

"Please stay quiet. Once you get outside there will be a van waiting for you. I want you to get in and stay low. Alex will drive around the block and wait for me. Until then I want you to remain calm. As soon as we leave then you can panic and ask me a million questions. Okay?"

Murphy and I just nodded our heads. If we get caught... Well, I didn't want to think about what would happen.

"Alex, help me torch the place."

I watched as they poured gasoline all over the room, but made sure to stay away from the door. Alex lit a match and threw it to the corner. He quickly placed the sheet over us and I felt as he moved out of the room. I had no idea what Felicia was going to do, but I hoped with all my might that she would get out safely.

**Felicia POV**

I watched as Alex wheeled away with the boys. I hoped they would get out safely. The room was quickly swallowed in flames. I made sure to place the fire extremely close to the bodies. I wanted to make these bodies were completely unidentifiable. Although that didn't really matter considering the coroner is on my side.

I heard as the fire alarm went off. I placed the wig back on, took my position in the corner that was closest to the door, and cowered. When I heard footsteps I started crawling towards the door. I felt hands grab my arms and pull me out of the room. The person helped me run to a safer part of the prison.

I watched as people kept running back and forth. I stayed where I was. When the Warden finally asked me what happened I told them that Romeo's machine started sparking and quickly caught everything on fire. He asked my why I didn't run to get help. I told him that I was trapped and only just managed to get free when I was pulled from the room.

"Can I go home? I still have to tell the boys' mom what happened. And I don't think I can hang out here any longer."

"Yeah. Go home get some rest."

"I'm sorry about getting the press involved," I weakly laughed.

"Don't worry about it."

"You're not going to mention anything about me are you? I don't want them to make it seem like I did something you know?"

"Don't worry. You won't be mentioned."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Try to get some rest and relax Ms. April"

"I will."

I quickly snuck away without any of the press or protesters noticing. I made sure I was far away before I took the wig off. I threw it in a bush and quickly made my way down the block.

With the van in my sights I took off running. I jumped in the driver seat because in situations like these Alex was a shitty driver.

"Did they buy it?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. They did."

"Would you please tell me what the hell is going on?!" Conner asked.

"I will if you calm the fuck down."

Ah. Let the Spanish inquisition begin.

**There. This chapter is probably the longest one I've written. It took me forever to get the escape seen right. I kept changing it over and over again. Next chapter is when all or most of Conner and Murphy's questions are answered. Reviews help me get some inspiration faster!!**

** ~Fell Bell**


End file.
